Cleanin' Out My Closet
by FiveRobStars
Summary: Who knew that cleaning your room could bring back so many unwanted memories? ONE-SHOT


This story was put together by Mermaid.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night... 

Do any stories start with that anymore?

Other than horror stories, I mean.

Scary stories, like stories about zombies and vampires or a firey trip to Hell.

And Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned...

Especially a woman with superpowers.

This is starting to sound like a horror story.

Wait, this _is _a horror story. 

MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night... 

Beast Boy stood in front of the giant metal door. "Please, don't let her hear me..." He thought outloud. The shapeshifter s...l...o...w...l...y opened his door as quietly as he could and tried to tiptoe into his room. Sadly, it wasn't very quiet.

"BEAST BOY!" Came Terra's voice. The forementioned stopped dead and gulped.

"Y-Yeah?" BB shakilly said.

"GET IN HERE!" She was mad. _Very_ mad. BB scrambled for Terra's room, leaving all hopes of avoiding her in the dust he left behind.

As Terra stood tapping her foot, the door to her room burst open. A boy with pointed ears was sillouetted against the hall light. Panting, the boy said, "Yeah, whadaya want?" A flash of lightning revealed his face.

Terra walked over to Beast Boy and grabbed him by his collar. "I want you to clean your room."

Beast Boy looked at her like she'd just ate Starfire's pudding again. (How can anyone eat a cross between sushi and ice cream?) "You want me to what?"

"Clean your room, is that too much to ask?" Terra let him go and took a deep breath.

'Oh no. Here comes the lecture.' Beast Boy thought, wincing.

"My room is right next to yours, and I can't sleep anymore because of you!" The blonde pointed to lines under her eyes. "See these? They're there cuz _somebody _has something rotten in his room. AND IT STINKS!" BB turned into a dog and whimpered. "You're keeping me up at night! So, Beast Boy, all I'm asking is for you to CLEAN YOUR ROOM FOR ONCE!" BB ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Whew...That wasn't so bad." A rock flew into his head. "YOWCH!"

* * *

Standing in the doorway to his room, Beast Boy didn't see any mess on his floor. 

He couldn't even see his floor.

"What color was my carpet anyway? Green?" Our shapeshifting friend turned into a squid and started to pick up all of the uniforms that he'd left on the floor. A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a split second. BB turned into a human again, and brought all of the clothes over to the laundry chute.

As they were slipping down, he remembered. "Ohmigod! those are dry clean only!" Beast Boy raced for his door and went running for the laundry room. Unfortuately it was laundry day, and Beast Boy's room was on the sixth floor, so they were all in the wash by the time the shapeshifter had gone down the stairs to the basement.

Ears drooping, BB slowly plodded back to his room. As he was about to take a step back up the stairway, he heard a _Ding!_ And Raven stepped out of the elevator. A large red vein popped out of the shapeshifters head. "Great."

More lightning flashed as the elevator ascended toward the sixth floor of Titans Tower. At the third floor Starfire stepped onto the elevator. "Hello Beast Boy!" She said happily. Finally the elevator reached the sixth floor.

"Back to the cleaning."

BB went back in the pig sty that was his room, and climbed up onto his bed. He removed the sheets, blankets, and pillows and threw them down the laundry chute. Walking over to the closet, he opened the door and more clothes, clean ones, fell onto his head.

"Aughhhhhhh!" Beast Boy screamed in fear, his voice muffled by the cloth. "Huh, huh...What? Oh...It's just the closet." He poked his head out of the pile. "Ow!" A pink monkey with cymbals fell on his head. "Heh, I really need to get rid of that."

So, climbing out of the pile, BB threw the monkey in the trash can. "Look at all of these! I must have a years supply of uniforms." He turned ito a squid again and frantcally folded and hung uniforms back up into his closet.

'Yeah, this's going to take an hour.' He grumbled to himself. Fifteen minutes later he moved on to fumigating his room. He grabbed vanilla spray, a vacume, and of course, a gas mask. _Sssssssssssss..._ Soon the whole room smelled like a coffee house.

Then he crawled under his bed.

Tofu, a bowl, more tofu, a hair brush, a toothbrush, tofu, some candy, underwear, a magazine and even more tofu were flung out. Then Beast Boy gasped. Coming back out from under his bed, he pulled out a picture. Not just any picture, it was a picture of...

"Mom and Dad." Tears welled up in the shapeshifters green eye's. The picture captured a moment during his childhood.

Beast Boy's father was holding him up to a tree frog. His mother was smiling a sweet smile, sweet as honey. As for the little boy, he was looking at the frog with glee. The camera was snapped while the boy was in mid-giggle.

A drop of water fell onto the old snapshot. Beast Boy grabbed an old shirt and frantically wiped it away.

_-Flashback-_

Garfield's pale hand reached out to touch the frog. "Look, mommy, it's a fwoggy." He said, giggling once more. "I'm a fwoggy! Wibbit! Wibbit!" The woman looked at her husband and smiled.

"Oh no, daddy, the fwoggy hopped away." A sad frown played across the boy's face. "Will thewe be mowe fwoggys daddy?"

"Of course, Gar. There will always be more froggys." Mr. Logan began tickling the young boy, who squealed and squirmed in his father's strong arms. "Mommy, mommy! Help, a big scawy monstew is tickling me!"

_-End FlaskBack-_

Beast Boy put the picture on his nightstand after clearing it off of old socks.

'That was a long time ago. If I'm not careful I'll start to remember...' "No, no, NO!" He clutched his head as it all came rushing back. The memory shot through him as a bolt of lightning brightened the room.

_-Flashback-_

"No! Mom, Dad, you can't die! Please..." The boy sobbed as he held his parents in his arms. The screaming citicens and destroyed buildings were invisible to young Garfield Logan. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The sight was a sad one to watch.

As the crimson life spilled from Mr. And Mrs. Logan's bodies, the boy felt a newfound rage, excitement. He backed away, and ran into the woods murmuring the words, "I'm a murderer..." over and over.

_-End Flashback-_

Clutching his head, the shapeshifter writhed on the floor like a snake. "I'm not a killer, I'm not a killer, I'M NOT A KILLER!" Trying, frantically trying to convince himself. The rage and pain from his past came flooding back. Angry tears streamed down his cheeks.

Then, he snapped.

"Get away from me...I'm warning you...GET AWAY!" He shouted to the trash can. "I didn't kill anyone...That wasn't my fault...GET AWAY! Beast Boy attacked the trash can as a tiger. THe jolt knocked out the pink monkey, who started playing his little cymbals.

_"Help me, help me, help me, help me..."_ It chouroused over and over, broken. The biggest flash of lightning that night struck, and a clap of thunder so loud that it rattled the windows boomed through the house.

The power went out.

* * *

Terra, having just fallen asleep, jumped up out of her slumber when a loud thunderstrike hit. She opened her eyes to find that the only light was made by the now rapid bursts of lightning. As one flashed, a shape in the doorway was illuminated. 

"Beast Boy?" Terra asked, "Is that you?"

* * *

Cyborg opened the fusebox. "It looks like the lightning short-circuited the wires" He shouted up to Robin. 

Suddenly a girl's scream was heard from upstairs. Robin shot a glance back at Raven.

"Hey, I'm not scared this time." Robin gave her a look. "Really."

Robin, Starfire, and Raven raced upstairs. Another scream ripped through the empty hallways of the tower. And another. Then, an eerie silence.

"Who'e doing that?' Robin asked no one in particular.

"There's only one girl left in the house." Starfire said. They raced down the hallway and stopped at a large metal door. Opening the door, they discovered that the room was pitch black.

"Terra?" They whispered.

"HEY GUYS!" Cyborg called, "I GOT THE FUSEBOX FIXED!" The power came on, and the lights illuminated the room.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed, and fainted.

Robin gasped.

Raven turned a sickly green.

Terra lay on the floor, her side ripped open in three places. Blood pooled on the floor. The bed and chairs were ripped open, and the floor was now filled with holes.

"CYBORG!" Robin called, "CALL 911!" Raven flew over to the mess. Grimicing she felt for a pulse.

"She's still alive."

"Who could have done this?"

A deafening roar filled the air.

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes. He looked up into white. 'Wait, huh? White?' He thought. 

"Look, he's coming to." Robin said, stepping back from the once unconcious changeling. 'Oh.'

Robin, Raven, and Cyborg stood before him. Their faces showed a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"W-What happened?" Beast Boy said weakly. "Where's Terra?"

The other Titans exchanged glances. "Y-You mean...you don't remember?" Raven said.

"What do you mean? What happened?" BB stated, worried. He tried to sit up, but his upper body was restrained by metal bands of lead. "What's going on?" He looked around the room. Terra's room. There was blood everywhere. Beast Boy looked at Robin. "Where's Terra?"

The others exchanged glances _again_. "Um, the ER."

"Well, we have to go see if she's ok!" Beast Boy struggled against the restraints. "And WHAT is going on?"

"Urm. Well, you sorta, um..." Robin couldn't find the words.

"You lost control of your powers." Raven said matter-of-factly. A confuzed look on his face, Beast Boy slowly began to realise what was going on.

"No...no...this can't be happening...Not again."

"Ya wanna fill us in on the details?" Cyborg questioned angrilly.

"Yeah, like why there's a huge puddle of blood on Terra's floor, and we found you looming in the corner of your room covered in it?" Robin said. Beast Boy gulped.

"It wasn't my fault." He said in a small voice. "It happens sometimes. This is the third time that its happened at Titans Tower."

"What happened?"

Beast Boy continued, hanging his head. "I lost control of my powers for a while, and I turn into some kind of animal. Then, the animal's instincts take over. I can't control myself anymore."

"Why does that sound so farmiliar?" Raven said quietly, imagining the big red demon in her head. Robin looked at her strangely, but BB looked at her with a small glimme of hope.

"You know what I'm going through?" Raven jumped a little out of suprise.

"Well, yeah. Sort of. Remember the whole er, _mirror _incident?" Raven said, looking away.

Cyborg leaned down to Robin's ear. "Maybe we should leave them alone." He whispered. Grabbing Robin's cape, he walked out of the room. Robin's yells of protest were lost to the slam of a metal hand over his mouth.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy walked out of the room about two hours later. The boys looked away from the video game for a moment, looked back, did a double take, and ran over. 

"So?" Cyborg began, "What's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling." Beast Boy replied automatically, still looking glum.

"See? _That's_ the Beast Boy we want to hear." Raven told him, smiling a little. She nudged him with her elbow.

"Well, you seemed to have lightened up." Robin told the goth, his expression unreadable. Raven blushed slightly, but they couldn't see that because of the hood that she wore. As Beast Boy tried to sneak away, Robin noticed a glint coming from his wrists. "Hey BB!" The shapeshifter stopped and grimaced.

"Yeah?" He said after finding his voice again.

"Are you wearing a bracelet?"

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uuuuuuuhhhhhhh...BYE!" Beast Boy turned into something small and ran out of the room. Robin looked at Raven, who sighed.

"No, he wasn't wearing a bracelet. It's an armband that helps to control my-_his_ emotions. It was for me when I was smaller."

"And it fit's BB?"

"Well duh." Cyborg said from across the room. "WOOHOO! High score! Oh yeah baby!"

"Hey, you unpaused my controler! I demand a rematch!"

"It's my game! I can do whatever I want!"

"Cheater!"

"Hyper active!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Ammph!" Raven's magic clasped over the boy's mouths.

"I have something to say. SHUT UP!!" A frying pan in the kitchen exploded. (I have a thing with exploding frying pans.)

* * *

Beast Boy slammed his door behind him as he raced into his room. "Phew..." Releasing a breath that he had been holding in, Beast Boy fell onto his bed and looked at his ceiling. "I'm glad that's all over." He said to himself. After sitting still for a record of five seconds, he got up and turned out the lights, getting ready for the night's sleep.

* * *

Under a streetlight, the thing chewed contently on it's latest victim. Hearing a sound in the bushes, the thing ran far from the streetlight, toward it's origin, the large T in the middle of the bay. 


End file.
